


Breathless

by inky_fingerprints



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Fluff, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, M/M, it's implied - Freeform, there's also linny?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_fingerprints/pseuds/inky_fingerprints
Summary: 11 times Draco Malfoy left Harry Potter breathless.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamtiddiesTinGz0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamtiddiesTinGz0/gifts).



_1st time_

Harry opened the door to Madame Malkins, the soft tinkle of the bell accompanying his footsteps as he shyly stepped forward.

"Hogwarts then?" Madame Malkins asked. Harry nodded. "Alright then, stand over there, I'll be with you in a minute."

Harry turned around and felt as if he had fallen from a tree and landed on his back, all air pushed away from his lungs. This person in front of him had to be an angel, it just had to be. Those mercury eyes stared at him curiously, strands of blonde hair falling into it as he tilted his head to the side, reminding Harry of a curious cat.

"Hello," the boy smiled, and Harry had to remind himself to breath. Merlin he was handsome. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"That's a beautiful name," Harry whispered. "Perfect for a beautiful boy."

_2nd time_

"Give it back Malfoy!" Harry shouted, tilting his head upwards to look at Malfoy. "That's Neville's, not yours!"

Malfoy turned to smirk at Harry and his whole world stopped. Blonde windswept hair covered his eyes, which were practically glowing with adrenaline. "Come and get it Potter!"

_3rd time_

Parvati looked very pretty in her traditional pink dress and gold bangles. A small smile appeared on her face as she watched Harry walk down the stairs.

"Hello Harry," she whispered, taking his outstretched arm. Harry managed to give her a shaky smile back. His hands and knees were shaking, and he was pretty sure that if he opened his mouth he would puke. Then he heard gasps from all around him and turned back.

There was Hermione, looking incredibly pretty in her periwinkle dress, blushing under all the stares.

But that wasn't who Harry was staring at.

Draco Malfoy wearing silver robes and swept back hair. Harry stared at him in awe, lips parting open in shock, every ounce of oxygen leaving his lungs, just like it always did when Draco was near.

Malfoy, Harry reminded himself. This was Malfoy.

_4th time_

Harry didn't know what to do. Filch was on his way towards here, and they were running away from Malfoy and his squad. They were about to get caught.

But Malfoy, bless his soul, tripped Filch on his way and paused, staring at them running away with the slightest hint of concern in his burning silver eyes. He caught Harry's eyes and smiled softly, once again leaving Harry breathless, but this time had nothing to do with running for miles.

_5th time_

Harry didn't even know Draco was there. He was walking along the Great Lake, trying to forget about Sirius, but the pain was still there.

He looked up and saw the pale moon shining above him, bathing everything in it's silver-blue light.

And there, on the edge of the Forbidden Forest was Draco Malfoy, positively glowing in the moonlight, dancing with thestrals and fairies found there.

Harry came back to the Gryffindor common room with a silly smile and a flushed face.

_6th time_  
Of all the things Harry didn't expect on his first day of 6th year, Draco Malfoy with eyeliner and pink hair wasn't one of them.

Damn him.

_7th time_

Draco cried as he clawed at his Dark Mark and Harry grabbed his wrists and held them together with one hand, the other one wiping away Draco's tears away.

He looked beautiful with his eyeliner smudged and his lips trembling, his eyes wide and scared as he stared into Harry's emerald ones.

"It's okay," Harry whispered. "It's okay."

_8th time_

Draco with his wand out, silver eyes blazing, burning everything at his wake as he walked through the Great Hall in search of Bellatrix was one of the hottest things Harry has ever seen in his life.  
_9th time_

The Remembrance Ball was one of the weirdest balls Harry had ever been to. For one, he was in 8th year, a year that wasn't even supposed to exist. Secondly, everyone was dancing with the everyone.

Pansy twirled Hermione around sloppily, giggling when they stumbled and almost fell down. Blaise and Ron were snogging, and Theo and Neville were sitting on one of the couches, cuddling an softly swaying to the music.

"Hiya Harry," Luna whispered, sitting down next to him, Ginny next to her. "Don't you have a date?"

"No," Harry said, downing his 3rd glass of champagne.

"Oh you needn't worry about that," Ginny smirked, staring at the Great Hall doors. "Draco's there, waiting for you."

And suddenly Harry was back to the Yule Ball, back to the stuttering mess he was, melting into a puddle of goo as he stared at Draco's mercury eyes, evident from even miles away.

He was breathless once again.

_10th time_

Draco hurled a snowball at Harry, who couldn't be bothered to move from the place.

He was too busy staring at Draco's laughter-filled eyes and flushing cheeks to even be able to move his hands.

_11th time_

Draco stared at the mistletoe above the them, a small smile spreading on his plump pink lips as he trailed his gaze downwards to Harry's eyes.

"Scared Potter?"

"You wish"

And Harry was breathless, because Draco's lips were on his and oxygen was suddenly not needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay tis was published because of my lovely friends


End file.
